


wanda maximoff/natasha romanoff

by celiawedner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Domestic Avengers, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celiawedner/pseuds/celiawedner
Summary: i was just hoping people could comment suggestions for fics where wanda + nat have sort of a mother/daughter relationship :) i've read a couple but i cant find anymore
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	wanda maximoff/natasha romanoff

i'll share the ones i've read as well if people are looking for some :)

https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615924 - natasha and wanda (6 parts, super good and really long)

https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491686https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491686 semi one shots of wanda and nat, including a field trip one that i LOVE

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970340/chapters/71092608 super sad and sweet, but nat comes in a little later


End file.
